I Knew You Would Do It For Me As Well
by multifandomer
Summary: When Phil gets ill, Dan decides it's his job to take care of him.


**Dan POV**

Phil had been saying for a couple of days now that he was coming down with something, saying he felt sick and had stomach pains, so it was no surprise when I was woken up one morning to the sound of retching in the toilet. I got out of bed a walked to the toilet to see Phil leaning over it. I walked over to him and started rubbing his back, he didn't move from the bowl to look up.

After a couple of minutes, and when he was sure he was done, he finally moved back from the toilet and looked at me.

"Sorry." He said, weakly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Waking you up." He said.

"It's fine. You're ill, I don't mind. Are you finished here?" I asked. He thought for a second, before nodding. "Come on then." I said, helping him up. I flushed the toilet, and then helped him into the living room. I laid him down on the sofa.

"Do you still feel sick?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah a little bit." He said. I nodded, and went to get him a bowl that he could be sick into if he needed it. I walked back in and placed it on the floor by him.

"Thank you." He said, smiling weakly at me. "You can go back to bed now if you want." He told me.

"No. you're ill, so I'm going to be look after you." I said to him.

"Really, I'll be fi–" He cut himself off, leaning off the sofa to grab the bowl and be sick. I quickly moved next to him and sat him up properly, rubbing his back.

"You finished?" I asked gently. He said nothing, only nodded. I picked the bowl up, and went to go and clean it.

I came back about 5 minutes later with the bowl and a glass of water. I put the bowl on the floor and the glass on the table next to the chair. I then went to our 'medical cupboard' and grabbed the medical thermometer. I walked back into the living room and over to Phil.

"Open." I said to him. He opened his mouth and I put the thermometer under his tongue. It only took about 15 seconds before it beeped. I took it out of his mouth and looked at the reading.

"38.1. That's it, no getting up for a week." I joked. He laughed weakly. "In all seriousness, you have to stay there for at least a day. No getting up unless you need the toilet." I told him

"But what about food?" He asked.

"At the moment, you can't keep anything down, so you don't need to worry about that." I said. I noticed he was shivering. "Are you cold?" I asked him. He nodded. I went into his room and grabbed his cover, before walking backing to the living room and putting it over him.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. He nodded. "You don't feel like you're going to throw up?" I asked. He shook his head. "Okay then. Get some sleep." I told him. He nodded, and closed his eyes, getting comfy on the sofa. I lifted his legs up and sat down in the seat, and putting them on my lap. I turned the TV on, lowering the volume so I could hear it, but it wouldn't disturb Phil.

It wasn't until about an hour later when Phil woke up coughing. I quickly got up, patting his back, trying to get him to stop. When he finally did, I handed him the glass of water, telling him to only take a sip. Once he had finished, I placed it back on the table.

The day carried on like that. Phil would get a couple of hours sleep, before being woken up coughing, or needing to be sick. At around 2:30am, I decided I would go to bed. I got up form where I had been sitting on the sofa, careful not to wake Phil up. I walked over to the door.

"Dan?" I heard Phil say tiredly.

"Yeah?" I said quietly, walking back over to him and crouching down.

"Will you stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'm just going to go and get changed." I told him, getting back up and walking to my room.

Once I was changed, I walked back into the living room with my cover and a pillow. I set it out on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Setting a bed up." I told him.

"Come and sleep up here." He said, patting the space next to him.

"You might puke." I told him.

"I don't need to anymore." He said. I thought for a second, before sighing.

"Fine. But you can sleep on the edge in case you do need to throw up." I told him, getting up from the floor.

"Mhmm." I heard. I managed to climb over him, making sure he didn't move too much. When I was comfortably lying down, we curled into me. I put my arm around him, and he snuggled even closer.

"Thank you." Phil said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Looking after me today." He said.

"You would do the same for me." I pointed out. I felt him nod against me. "Get some sleep now. Goodnight." I said, kissing his forehead.

"Night." He said.

A couple of days later, after Phil was more or less back to normal, I woke up at 5am, with a head ache, and the feeling that I was going to be sick. It only took a couple of minutes for that feeling to intensify, and I was running to the toilet.

"Phil!" I shouted as best as I could. I heard him walking down the hallway a few moments later.

"Yeah?" He asked, obviously walking into my room. "Dan?" He shouted.

"I'm in the toilet." I said weakly. He walked in and took one look at me, before rushing over and rubbing my back while I threw up. When I was done, I moved away.

"Wait here. I'll go set the sofa up." He said, walking out the room. When he came back and got me, he laid me down on the sofa, and sat at the other end just like I had done.

"I knew you would do it for me as well." I laughed weakly.

"Of course I would." He smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Reviews are love, and I will give you an ice cream sundae :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
